Dear Asami
by TheClaudMaster
Summary: Korra writes to Asami, who is in Ba Sing Se, to tell her she's realized the severity of her many mistakes. What were the mistakes Korra made? Read to find out. - KORRASAMI Rated T, but that may change later.
1. Prologue

**I just HAD to have a story in which Korra writes to Asami.**

**Enjoy :3**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

_Dear Asami,_

_I know I fucked up, and I know I've made some terrible, irreversible mistakes that I can't blame you if you don't forgive me. But I can't deal with the pain and heartache of the consequences caused by my reckless and immature choices. I know that sounds bizarre, but I want you to know how truly sorry I am for all I've done to you; sorry for all the hurt I've caused you._

_That's why I'm writing you this letter of many others, not to show you I'm strong enough to realize **how** I've wronged you, but the fact **that** I've wronged you. So please, just hear me out! Read this letter to see how I genuinely, honestly feel about you._

_I want to start from the beginning, to recount all the important times we spent together from the very moment I layed my eyes on you. I want to not only tell of the laughs and intimate moments we've shared, but to tell of the fights that broke out, and tears that have fallen._

_I want to reminisce with you about all those times, even though I can't see those beautiful green eyes in Ba Sing Se from Air Temple Island. But you're still as clear as day in my mind, even though I'd rather have the real, green-eyed, raven-haired individual right in front of me._

_Before I go, I just want you to know that I still love you even though your love for me has faded due to my unforgiving actions. You'll always, **always**, no matter what the circumstance may say, hold the most sacred and special places in my heart, mind, and soul._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Korra_


	2. Friday, April 11th, 1926

**Here's chapter two. Enjoy and leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

_Friday, April 11, 1926_

_Dear Asami,_

_When I first met you at Tarrlok's gala in my honor, you were dating Mako, the boy I assumed I loved. But all that changed when I caught sight of your eyes. They were the most magnificent, glorious color of jade. They were a view to behold despite their calm and content nature, much like yourself._

_I stammered like an idiot in an attempt to just say a simple 'hello', though you found it endearing. I was honestly stunned by your ability to keep a conversation running smoothly without a single pause in between. I admired your interest in martial arts and talent for racing Satomobiles, which made me realize you were not the bitchy little rich daddy's girl I made you out to be._

_We talked all night, drinking wine and learning about one another. Although I was one more glass of wine away from tipsy, I remember what we talked about perfectly. You told me that when you were fourteen you decided to take one of your father's sports cars out for a joyride, and he found out when Lin personally showed up with you at the front door after you had crashed into a guard-rail in the shopping district. I told you that when I was thirteen I snuck out of the White Lotus compound with Naga to go into town to hang out with my friends, and we ended up sneaking into the theater to go see a play about Avatar Kurruk then crashing an eight year old's party for cake._

_I went home with the most idiotic grin on my face I couldn't wipe off. I was happy. Happy that I refused Tarrlok's offer to join his shady task force; happy I came to Republic City… Happy I met you. For the first time in over a week, I didn't have nightmares about Amon. Instead, I dreamt about you, how you laugh, how you smile, the way your beautiful green eyes shine with joy, and just how you make me happy._

_I don't think I've ever told you that before. I've been so closed up to you for so long, not letting my emotions out because my insecurities were too powerful at the time. I trusted you, I did, and I still do. But I as so stupid to think that you would feel too overwhelmed by my problems that you would leave. And that feeling kept accumulating more and more grief and depression each and every day I held it in, which is why I did what I did; the unforgivable deed that still makes me sick to my stomach. I did it because I thought it would make me feel better, but I didn't think about your feelings at the time. I hate myself for it, I really do. If I could take it all back I would, but what's done is done._

_"Forgive and forget." That's a stupid saying. One can forgive, but can't possibly forget. Even if one forgets it, it's only for a short period of time before it all comes rushing back to the front of your thoughts like a fucking stampede. It happens to me all the fucking time. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't think, I can't even **bend** properly when I think about that horrible event. It's all my fault…_

_ Sincerely,_

_Korra_

_PS: I **still** love you_

* * *

**Hope you all liked this.**

**I don't feel like typing -_-**

**-TheClaudMaster**


	3. Saturday, April 12th, 1926

**Hey, guys. Here's chapter 3 of Letters to a Lost Lover, which I'm just changing the name to 'Dear Asami'.**

**I own nothing, enjoy :3**

* * *

_Saturday, April 12, 1926_

_Dear Asami,_

_The Fire Ferrets had just won the semi-final match against the Buzzard Wasps. I had just stepped off the moving platform from the ring with a hand full of different kinds of flowers the audience had thrown to me in dedication to my one-on-three comeback._

_Mako and Bolin met me in a congratulatory group hug. When we separated that's when you burst through the door with the brightest grin I've ever seen. You offered a friendly hug to Bolin and a rather hesitant kiss on the cheek to Mako who had not seemed to notice said hesitation. But you hugged me tightly, almost as if you never wanted to let go, and I didn't want to either._

_As soon as we reluctantly let go of one another, Mako wraps his arm around your waste causing your wonderful smile to fade, making my heart break. Before you knew what was happening, he had turned your head to face him and harshly placed his chapped lips onto your beautiful, soft ones._

_Although I had not yet realized my feelings for you, nor you for me, I felt a strong twinge of jealousy tug at the core of my upper stomach. My brows furrowed in discreet anger as I quickly turned around, not noticing the sad look on Bolin's face as he realized something was wrong._

_He pulled me to the side and offered to take me out on a friendly date, which I agreed to rather loudly unintentionally. This caught Mako's attention as I saw him give a quick glance and scowl my way before Bo and I left to go to Narook's Noodles._

_The entire time Bolin and I were out, I talked about you **nonstop**. He caught me the eighth time around and asked me what was going on with me and my sudden infatuation with you. After much thinking and prodding from Bo, I finally confessed that I was interested in getting to know you better. However, he saw right through me even before I could see through me myself._

_He knew about my crush on you ever since then, and helped 'train' me by dropping subtle hints whenever you were around, and less subtle hints when Mako was around. I was nervous, I was. Why wouldn't I be? I really, really liked you and had a hard time showing it due to my social ineptitude._

_But when you needed a place to stay after your father's… Reveal, I jumped in head first without thinking and offered you a, and of course Mako and Bolin, a place at the Air Temple. I welcomed you with open arms and you gladly ran in for the metaphorical hug. It was, honestly, the best fucking day of my life. No, scratch that! That **wasn't** the best day of my life._

_The best day of my life was when you broke up with Mako for lying to you about the time when he kissed me at the arena. You came crying to my room later that night, one and a half glasses of white wine from October of 1899 in your system._

_I held you all night, never letting go as you used my hand as a pillow while grasping onto my other for dear life and life itself; trying to pass you by, but you wouldn't let it because you still had hope for yourself. And I had, and **still** do, have hope for you._

_I miss you so fucking much, Asami it actually, literally hurts my heart. It's as if a million knives are stabbing at every nerve in the barely mentally pumping organ, but it just won't give in. I've tried so many times to move on, but I can't because I miss you! I miss the only woman in my life who put a smile on my face in the darkest night. I miss the green-eyed girl who would make it all better. I miss that. I miss us._

_ Sincerely, your once love,_

_Korra_

* * *

**OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH! What's gonna happen in Korra's next memory!?**

**I'm posting another one in a few minutes! Le -****GODDAMMIT JAVA! I DON'T CARE! YOU UPDATE EVERY FUCKING 10 SECONDS- sorry -_-**

**As I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted by fucking JAVA- Let's see what happens in the next letter.**

**-TheClaudMaster**


	4. Sunday, April 13th, 1926

**The date at the top is the date in which Korra wrote the letter, by the way. Sorry if there was any confusion in that.**

**I own nothing, enjoy.**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow as a petition to make Korrasami canon :D**

* * *

_Sunday, April 13, 1926_

_Dear Asami,_

_Pema called us all to dinner when Bolin and I were talking about you while playing with Pabu. He kept saying that you like me, too; that you look at me in the same way he 'used to.' He says he used to have a crush on me, but I still think he does. But he is **way** too good of a guy, as well as a dear friend, to hold envy toward anyone. Especially you or me. I think he was just happy because I was happy… Or he would strive to make me happy just for the sake of seeing my smile._

_Tenzin sat at the head of the table, of course, with Pema to his left along with their children at his right. Bolin sat across from me, Mako sat at the other head of the table… And you sat next to me._

_This isn't exactly how the dialogue occurred, but it's essentially the gist of what happened:_

**_Tenzin:_**_ The council meeting was a success. Tarrlok was trying to goad me into persuading you to join his Task Force as usual, Korra._

**_Me:_**_ I'm just glad he's not desperate enough to use blackmail… Yet…_

**_Tenzin:_**_ Trust me, Korra. Tarrlok may be unreasonable and injudicious, but he is not, as you kids might say now-a-days, psycho enough to go as far as extortion._

**_Me:_**_ I hope you're right…_

_I think he sensed my discomfort in the current topic, so he changed it._

**_Tenzin:_**_ How is your training coming along?_

**_Me:_**_ I still can't air-bend if that that's what you're referring to._

**_Tenzin:_**_ How is your meditation?_

**_Me:_**_ … Surprisingly well, actually. I've been really able to focus a couple days after the raid at the… Sato- estate…_

_I turned my gaze toward you, a look of discomfort in your expression. I felt like an idiot when you awkwardly excused yourself to the bathroom with a shaky and uneasy tone of voice._

_I looked to Bolin for help, in which he discreetly told me to go after you before Mako does. So I got up myself, slightly tipping my plate causing my rice to spill onto the table._

_I found you in the women's bathroom sitting on the toilet with your head in your hands. I willingly knelt down beside you, pulling your ungloved hands away from your face, and the sight I saw broke my heart into a million pieces. Your green eyes were glazed over in a layer of tears, that of which rolled down your cheeks and jaw like raindrops sliding down a window._

_I began to feel myself breaking, a tear falling from my eye as my grip on your wrists tightened. That's when I realized, **at that exact moment**, that I felt much more for you than just a simple crush. My stomach's core was filled with butterfly-moths trying to frantically to escape._

_I took a hold of your chin gently between my right thumb and forefinger whilst my other hand lightly grasped the back of your neck. I pulled you in slowly, but I could feel you moving slowly with me._

_The feel of your lips on mine was the most wonderful feeling in the entire universe. The slow, gradual movement of our tongues colliding in a dance, your red lips staining my plain ones with their lipstick. The butterfly-moths were set free then, bursting out of my core in fiery passion for the jade-eyed girl in front of me._

_We spent that night together in my room, just holding one another so close we could see our reflections in the other's eyes in the moonlight. I said I loved you, and you said you love me, too. That was the greatest feeling a person could ever have._

_ With love; sincerely,_

_Korra_

* * *

**I hope you all loved this chapter. I personally like this one.**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow = Petition to make Korrasami canon**

**DO IT!**

**-TheClaudMaster**


	5. Monday, April 14, 1926

**Here's a new chapter. Don't feel like typing, so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_Monday, April 14, 1926_

_Dear Asami,_

_I remember our first date. I was so happy to run to the door and open it for you; and more than glad to pull out your chair for you- and pay for the Old Fire Nation Cabernet I know you love so much. You've always had a great taste for the fancy liqueurs and aged wines while I've been more of a hard liquor person; like whiskey and scotch because that's what I drank when I was 18 when my dad took me on a hunting trip in the South after the Revolution._

_About an hour in to the dinner we got _so_ drunk that you couldn't drive us home, and they wouldn't let us on the ferry because I vomited on the captain's jacket. So you called us a cab to your estate using a payphone on the dockside._

_We carried one another up the stairs to your room after you told the maids and butlers not to disturb us. You threw a pair of sweatpants and a tank-top at me and said to change. In my drunken stupor I was more than happy to take my clothes off in front of you; you doing the same._

_But I wasn't used to the strong alcohol level of the Cabernet I guess. You placed a large metal bucket at my bedside with water at the bottom so the vomit wouldn't stick. You held me close all night, holding back my unbound and unkempt hair when I leaned over and vomited whatever was left in my stomach from that day. You whispered words of comfort into my ear, telling me that you were there and everything was going to fine because you were._

_The next morning, I had the worst fucking hangover. But you took care of me that day even though you, too, had a hangover just as bad. I don't think I've ever thanked you for your help that day' how much I appreciated your kindness toward me, and how much you cared for me._

_I stayed at the estate the entire day, laying with you in bed, waiting for the Tylenol™ to work. You said you loved me and you would do anything for me. I said I loved you back and would do anything for you, too._

_I still do love you, though. And I will forever and beyond. I miss you, Asami. I miss you so _fucking_ much it fucking _hurts_; my heart fucking hurts…_

_With much love and sincerity,  
Korra_

* * *

**-TheClaudMaster**


	6. Tuesday, April 15, 1926

**Hey, guys. Here's chapter 6, and there's another chapter coming out in a few.**

**Oooohh, we gon find out the juicy emotions in Korra's feelings x)**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. I also don't support under aged drinking.**

* * *

_April 15, 1926_

_Dear Asami,_

_The first time we made love, it was in our new house we bought within the city, and I didn't know what to do. I was so nervous that you'd laugh at my inexperience that I hesitated at every touch and kiss I gave you. But you reassured me everything was fine, and that you'd love me no matter what._

_That night was the most wonderful experience I've ever had, and I lay there stunned at feelings that struck me, screamed and moaned at every kiss and touch. I just couldn't believe you were mine and I was yours._

_Every single day I think of you. During meditation with Jinora, when I'm patrolling the streets with Lin, when I'm bending, eating, walking- just all the time I think of you and it makes me sad to know you left because of me. In fact, I always thought I'd be the last person to hurt you... But alcohol is one hell of a bastard._

_Anyway. After about a month and a half into our relationship, I became rather possessive of you because wherever we went you caused everyone's heads to turn. They cat-called you, whistled at you, and it irked me inside to see this happening to my girlfriend. I would grab you by the waist and pull you closer to me to show everyone you were _mine_._

_Even at home, you would concentrate on Future Industries most of the time. I would try to pull you away from the stressful job, but you would refuse my words and my touch. It made me feel unwanted and insecure; a petty feeling, I know, but bad nonetheless. Eventually, I would go to bed alone before you got in when I was asleep..._

_I was a jealous and impulsive person. Whenever we went out to dinner, I'd drown my envy in rice wine in hopes that the feeling would go away. However, it only made it worse. And it made me an alcoholic..._

_I would constantly instigate fights when I was drunk. They would start out with me yelling at you about the most trivial and insignificant things, like you leaving your dirty riding boots at the door, or not hanging up your oil-covered jacket on the hook near the door. When you tried to be the better person and walk away, I would forcefully grab you by your arm, wrist, or sometimes even your hair, and pull you harshly back into the fight until you began to yell at me to let go because I was hurting you._

_I'm so sorry for doing that to you. You have to believe me when I say it hurts me more than it hurts you._

_The fighting continued for some time until one of the neighbors called the cops on us for domestic disturbance. Lin showed up at our doorstep with her arms crossed, an angry and an astounded look upon her face as if saying _'Korra, I wouldn't expect _you_ to do something like this.'

_I fought my hardest to get out of the hold of her two aiding officers. I ripped earth from the side-walk, breathed fire from my throat, broke adjacent vases filled with water, and kicked air at them. But my drunken effort was futile. I was restrained by the metal-benders with their metal rope and shoved into a police car headed for the station. The last thing I saw was you crying at Lin to let me go before the car sped off._

_You bailed me out the next day then suggested I move out of our home and back into Air Temple Island. I asked with a choked tone if you just broke up with me, and to my relief, you said no. But you added that I need to get my shit together, and the best place to do that is with Tenzin and his family._

_I reluctantly agreed, but I knew I had to; I knew you were right... But I didn't change my behavior... I kept drinking and partying all night and rarely stayed at the Air Temple when I did. I missed you too much, and drinking reduced that emotion. But it caused me to become a burden to everyone who loves and cares about me._

_Every night, Mako and Bolin would have to find me at any of the three bars I go to and drag me back to their apartment so I wouldn't get hurt or do anything else stupid. Then early in the morning I would wake up with a wicked hangover, raid their fridge for food, and go to the police station to help Lin._

_I did this every night, and nothing got any better. I would still cry my drunk self to sleep because you weren't with me. It was the worst fucking thing for me because I love you and want you by my side when things are rough. But you already tried that, and I screwed the fuck up._

_I hope you know that I never meant to hurt you, never meant to do what I did. I will always love you. Remember that..._

_Sincerely, with much love,_

_Korra._

* * *

**That was intense.**

**I hope you all like it. If you did, Fave, Follow, and Review :3**

**- TheClaudMaster**


	7. Wednesday, April 16, 1926

**Here's the next chapter, just like I promised. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm too broke to be sued.**

* * *

_Wednesday April 16, 1926_

_Dear Asami,_

_That night I was drunk, I swear it. But I guess that doesn't matter, does it? That explanation does _not_ in any way excuse or make for what I did to you. I hurt you and damaged any hope of creating a happy future with one another. I regret every second of it and wish I could take it all back. Unfortunately it doesn't work that way…_

_I was drinking beforehand in a poor attempt to forget about being the Avatar. You needed to catch a flight to the Fire Nation for a five week long business trip to speak with Metal Gear Incorporated for a possible industry merger as well as changing the Satomobile's head gasket manufacturer from Cabbage Corp to Metal Gear because they were asking for an unreasonable price._

_Anyhow, I yelled at you in my heavily intoxicated state to stay with me because you never paid attention to me, which was true. However, I didn't fully comprehend [at the time] you had other responsibilities you needed to make priority. I didn't understand I couldn't always come first. But I was a child then; I was immature and unaware you had a lucrative business that desperately needed to rise from the ashes of humiliation brought upon Future Industries by your father._

_A few days after you left, I never stopped drinking. Pema and Tenzin became concerned and tried to help me, but I would lash out at them whenever they did. Mako and Bolin became worried as well, trying to replace my Jack Daniels with warm, flat diet cola. But it never worked, and I just ended up stumbling to the packy and buying more. My parents were the most troubled, attempting to trick me into an intervention or going to rehab. But that never worked either. I was much too stubborn._

_Hell, one time I was so drunk that when I got back to the estate while eating a salad I picked up from Narook's on the way home, Naga was so excited that she ran nearly full force into me after she sharply turned the corner when I reached the top of the [carpeted] stairs. She knocked me back down to the bottom, causing me to _try_ and use airbending to break my fall. But in my inebriation I pushed myself further and harder and ended up landing on the mahogany coffee table that sat adjacent to the front door, breaking it in half. I was so drunk I didn't feel anything until the next morning. My back ached for a week._

_About one week in I met this man of around 25 at the bar. I thought that in order to forget about you, I should fuck around with other people's feelings to counteract the pain of you choosing work over me. Logic while drunk isn't really logic after all, is it?_

_I had sex with a guy whose name I don't even remember- in our house- after you kicked me out. It was the most inconsiderate action to break into your home while I was still dating you and have drunk sex with a stranger I met at a bar._

_I didn't hear your car pull in the garage, I didn't hear you open the front door, I didn't hear you throw your keys on the counter, I didn't hear you walk down the hall, I didn't hear you open the door to your room, I didn't hear you go through the routine you usually do when you arrive home. But what I did hear was you shout _"What the fuck!?"_ before you started screaming at me._

_After that horrible event, you sat on the couch and watched me kneeling before you, tears spilling from my eyes, asking for your forgiveness, to give me another chance._

_But you said nothing to me as I stood by idly, watching you pack a couple of suit cases, before opening the door. You said _"I'm going to go to Ba Sing Se for now... We're done, Korra..."_ A single tear fell from your green eyes. _"Goodbye..." _And that was it... You just... Left..._

_Love..._

_Korra_

* * *

**Oh... My... God!**

**I hope you all have the drama you've been waiting for :D**

**Rate & Review.**

**-TheClaudMaster**

**P.S: I like cookies *Me Gusta Meme***


End file.
